needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Cars/Vehicles
eNeed For Madness cars There is a total of 10 cars in Need for Madness 1. Every car has their advantages and disadvantages (or pros and cons). Which car suits you the best Tornado Shark; One of the starter cars. An 'all-rounder vehicle with decent strength and average racing skills compared to the starter cars. One of the best cars on stunts both on nfm1 and nfm2. Has better stats on NFM2 than NFM1 as Omar Waly (the game developer) increased its stats in nfm2. A good choice earlier on but may not be much use later on'harder stages or you will lost '' ''Formula 7: The fastest car in the game. Pretty handy in early stages, and even for later ones, too. But it is perhaps the weakest vehicle and most likely will get wasted in a few hits or so. But it is VERY fast, and it's a pretty showdown at Stage 8, facing the Radical One. You can easily evade with this car, as it has amazing grip and turning sensitivity.Note Dont use Formula 7 in wasting stages Wow Caninaro: Good strength, but racing isn't good as it is slow. You can use it on not the first stages to waste others, although that is quite hard. You can use it against Lead Oxide in Stage 3, Do The Snake Dance. It is also bouncy, so you can pull off more complex stunts with this carEaisly La Vite Crab: A fast car, but not as fast as Formula 7, and it has weak strength. It's still pretty annoying though, so be careful on stages 3 and 5. Still pretty handy in racing though.not good '' ''Nimi: A small, weak, car that isn't far much in. It is however very good at stunts and it is agile for its size. This car is practically near useless, but you can use it for some Challenges though. This car may be fun to use as well. MAX Revenge: You need to complete Stage 2 before unlocking this car. It is a balance between speed and strength, but not a strong one indeed. You can use it against Lead Oxide in Stage 3. Can perform stunts well, and somewhat enjoyable. Able to outmanoeuver almost any car. Lead Oxide: You need to complete Stage 4 before unlocking this car. It is just an improved version of MAX Revenge, well rounded but slower than MAX REVENGE. It also does not perform well at stunts. Use it against EL KING at Stage 5.Or use Lead Oxide in stage 5 EL KING: You need to complete Stage 6 before unlocking this car. It is VERY slow, stunts are quite horrible, but has a powerful strength compared to its size. Use it for Stage 7, or in some cases 10. But don't expect to get out in one piece when facing DR Monstaa. It's able to waste nearly every car easily, except for DR Monstaa. Radical One: One of the fastest cars in the game. This car has the best stunts in the game. It's a very good car, and arguably the best. It is very fast, has a good power save, amazing handling and can waste very well because of its uncanny knack of sending cars flying. One of the best racers in the game. Can beat anyone in a race, and waste most cars. Probably the best racer in the game. Unlocked in Stage 8. Dr Monstaa: This is arguably the best car in the game, and you need to complete Stage 10 before unlocking this car. It is fast for its size and very strong. It is an improved version of EK KING. Just polish the final stage off with this baby. It hits really hard! Need For Madness 2 cars There are 16 cars in Need For Madness 2. Every car from Need For Madness 1 has returned with a few graphical improvments! In addition to that, there are 6 new cars! Tornado Shark: Returning from Need For Madness 1. its one of the starter cars. Has fairly good strength compared to other starter cars, but it won't be much use on a track, unless you use it for fun or on the first track. It is good at stunts and decent at racing. Once again, can be useful earlier on but may not be much of a use later on. Formula 7: Returning from Need For Madness 1, it's one of the starter cars. It's literally the fastest car in the game. Pretty handy in most of stages. But it is perhaps the weakest and most likely will get wasted in a few hits or so. Use it for racing stages (for example Stage 6 Stretch, Stage 10 and Magic, and Stage 14 The Gun Run Wow Caninaro: Car from Need For Madness 1. Its one of the starter cars. Good strength, so it is good if you decide to waste in the early stages. Not much of a use on the later stages, because it's bad at racing, and has a wide turning circle. It's rather bouncy as well, capable of gaining more power from stunts though that won't be much of a help in racing but it is boucy and you can do stunts more than radical one with this car. It is one of the best stuts car in need for madness .Best car for stage 6 Paninaro caninaro lets fly. have fun with this car La Vita Crab: Car from Need For Madness 1 (only name changed from La Vite Crab to La Vita Crab). Its one of the starter cars. It's also a fast car, but not as fast as the Formula 7. It cannot take too many hits, but can waste some weak cars (like Nimi, Formula 7, etc.). '' ''Nimi: A weak car that is not that fast at all. It is very good at stunts, and small. This car is somewhat nearly useless, but you can use it for some Challenges though. This car may be fun to use as well.Note ( you should not use nimi in tougher stages ).but you can use it in wasting M A S H E E N AS U CAN HIT HIM FROM BACK!!!! DANGER FOR M A S H E E N MAX Revenge: Car from Need For Madness 1. Its one of the starter cars. It is a balance between speed and strength, but not a strong one indeed. You can use it on the early stages. '' ''Lead Oxide: Car from Need For Madness 1. Its one of the starter cars. It is not very good at stunts, but good at wasting and racing due to being decently fast with great acceleration. '' ''Kool Kat: This is one of the starter cars in the game. Its decent at wasting, so you can use it to waste others on the earliest stages. Its great at stunts too, able to race as well with it's fair speed and great stunt ability. '' ''Drifter X: Unlock this by winning the Stage 2 (Let the Dream Begin). This sweet baby is a drift king. It is a replica of The Fast And The Furious: Tokyo Drift's Mazda RX-7(Veilside). What it lacks is handling grip, yet it can Drift Slam into other cars for LOTS of Damage. Fairly strong for its size, capable of wasting Sword of Justice in Stage 4 Revenge. One of the fastest cars in the game. You just have to control its handling though. Sword of justice: Unlock this by winning the Stage 4 (Twisted Revenge). This souped-up police sheriff is O.K at everything compared to most cars. However, you can waste most cars easily with this car. You can use it to waste EL KING because it is stronger then Lead Oxide and slightly better at stunts. Kind of strange that it has only a little more top speed that EL KING. '' ''High Rider: Unlock this by winning the Stage 6 (The Stretch). Now, onto the High Rider, it is a pun on Night Rider and even looks like it! It is really fast, good at dodging deadly blows from EL KING and awesome at stunts. But it has a bad powersave thus, can be easily overtaken, but it's somewhat good at wasting. EL KING: Car from Need For Madness 1. Unlock this by winning the Stage 8 (Maximum Overfly). This is a very powerful, but a slow car. It can bash other vehicles to pieces, but doesn't stand a chance against a race because it's soooo slow. Another disadvantage is that since it is slow on speed, it doesn't perform stunts very well, either. One should use it against M A S H E E N on both stages, 11 (Rolling with the Big Boys) and 12 (Suddenly the King becomes Santa's Little Helper). '' ''Mighty Eight: Unlock this by winning the Stage 10 (Ghosts and Magic). This is Radical Play's version of the Audi R8 supercar, awesome looking and is awesome to drive as well. It's very good at racing and can take some hard hits. It's not exactly good at wasting, though. It's body shape can cause stunt problems so Aerial Control is only mediocre, compared to High Rider or Radical One, but it can go pretty far on jumps, due to its excellent top speed. Literally the second-fastest car in terms of top speed. M A S H E E N: Unlock this by winning the Stage 12 (Suddenly the King becomes Santa's Little Helper). This large, yellow bulldozer is strong enough to wreck the strongest vehicles out there, even EL KING and DR Monstaa in just a couple of hits. But it has one disadvantage; speed. It is ABSOLUTELY slow or even the SLOWEST car, and therefore its terrible at stunts, even having the worst stunts out of ANY car. Use it for Stages 13 and 16. '' ''Radical One: Car from Need For Madness 1. Unlock this by winning the Stage 14 (The Gun Run). One of the best well rounded cars out there. It is very fast, stunts are "pwnage", and has a powerful strength compared to its size. Its very good at racing, because its good at stunts, acceleration and handling. It can also take some very hard hits from the strongest vehicles out there (eg. M A S H E E N, EL KING and DR Monstaa). It can also waste them all, depending on the circumstances. because there's only Dr Monstaa's stages, Radical One is very useful in those. Either use Radical One, or use M A S H E E N on those instead. On stage 16, it is recommended to use this car.have fun with this car '' '' DR Monstaa: Car from Need For Madness 1. Unlock this by winning the Stage 16 (Four Dimensional Vertigo). Because its good in both racing and wasting, finish off The Mad Party with him. Not any use for the progress in the game, because you can't unlock anything after beating the Stage 16 (only Stage 17 Mad Party). Use it for fun at any stage. '' '' Wasting cars. Masheen the best car in wasting on need for madness 2 .It is like a tractor This is only one car in need for madness that do not damage by spikes all the cars are damaged by spikes accept masheen. some cars cannot do stunts at all like masheen el king etc so the best way of doing stuts for mashhen is a Quarterpipe.(Unlockable car on stage 12 Boss car of stage 11 Rolling with the big boys and stage 12 Suddenly the King Becomes Santa's little helper) EL KING: El king and DR monstaa are 2nd strongest car in NFM 2 and 1st in NFM 1 But EL KING is not like DR monstaa because DR monstaa is faster than EL KING and can do more stunts than EL KING and DR monstaa do not belongs to wasting cars it belongs to all rounder cars but EL KING can waste M A S H E E N Eaisly because it is flat than dr monstaa . EL KING is the slowest car from all other cars in '' ''NFM1 but the second slowest car in nfm 2 .(Unlockable car on stade 8 Boss car of stage 7 Garden of the king and stage 8 Maximum Overfly) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57087/needformadness/images/2/2a/ELREY.jpg Sword of justice sword of justice is the fourth strongest car in the game it has spikes that protece him from danger from the spikes he can waste el king and dr monstaa very easly but MASHEEN can waste him with one hit and wow caninaro can waste him easly because he is very very much bouncy sword of justice have good roof destruction so wow caninaro when hits him he go on his upper part and damage him thats why he can get damage by wow caninaro (unlockable car at stage 4 boss car of stage 3 arrested by the man and stage 4 twisted revenge) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57525/needformadness/images/2/22/Soj.jpg Category:List of Need For Madness cars Category:Car Statistics Category:Cars/Vehicles